Extinguished Screams Gakuen Alice version
by Rizzy Sanguinary
Summary: Natsume always was walking on the fine line between sanity and mental instability. But now, he finally tripped and lost it.Oneshot. Please R&R.


AUTHOR'S NOTE AND DISCLAIMER: This is the Gakuen Alice version for _Extinguished Screams (under Fruitsbasket)._ It's a oneshot. Hope you people like it!

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

_**Extinguished Screams**_

_Blood_.

Crimson, sticky, metallic drops of blood.

Natsume Hyuuga stared at the walls, watching each streak of the red liquid slowly streaming down the wallpaper. Each drop amused him, and his eyes surveyed the whole dripping process, clearly unfazed by the mere fact that blood spattered on every corner of the house.

But then, he was never really scared of anything.

_Drip… Drip… Drip…_

He had, after all, witnessed a lot of bloodshed from a very tender age, a lot of them being either by his own doing. Either that or it was his own blood being spilled then.

_Drip… Drip… Drip…_

He counted every single splotch, mimicking the sounds they made as they hit the floor.

Now he thinks he knows why Persona called him _'The Black Cat'._

Counting was important in a cat's life, particularly his. Whether it was taking note of how many rats you've beaten and chased, or how many times it happened the other way around, counting was always part of the process.

But so far, Natsume had lost count of how many times he got hurt. He had forgotten how many times he had a spark of hope within him, only to be extinguished by a smothering air.

There were simply too many of those instances to keep track off.

_Drip… Drip… Dri- Oh look… Auburn strands of hair…_

Crawling towards the new object of interest, he crouched down and grabbed the strands off the floor, ignoring the red puddle near them. Bringing them close to his nose, he sniffed hard, letting the smell fill him, as much as red wine fills a desperate drunk.

_Mikan-chaaan's hair always smelled so good…_

But all those hair must have been pulled out of a scalp, and Natsume looked up eagerly, searching for the source of this nice, sweet-smelling hair.

_Oh look. Mikan's lying on the floor._

He crawled towards her, cradling her deformed head in his arms. Ignoring the massive cuts on her skin, he stroked her cheek lovingly, and gazed into the face which he always loved.

_Baka Mikan! __**You shouldn't have betrayed me…**_

_--_

_Flashback_

_Natsume slid the tatami doors open as softly as he could, carefully tiptoeing as he walked._

_He had come back home early from his yearly trip to the mountains, and he wanted to surprise his lovely girlfriend, Mikan Sakura, by being right beside her as soon as she wakes up the next morning. Of course he had to leave his training and an angry Persona too soon, but he didn't care at all, since he had missed her and wanted to see her ever since he left._

_Avoiding a rather creaky floorboard, he walked to her room silently, sliding the door open while trying not to make any noise._

_Knowing the baka, she'd be really happy, he thought. _

_The look on her face as she said goodbye dawned on him and for a second, a melancholic shadow came over the lad._

_Tch. Don't worry Polka. I wont leave you alone ever again._

_Finally succeeding in opening the door, he stepped into the room, regretting it as soon as he did so._

_For our little Mikan was really busy at the moment._

_Natsume watched as Mikan and Ruka rubbed against one another, rolling on Mikan's bed as they did so. _

_Their tongues lashed at each other hungrily, and hands and arms flailed as both of them touched, caressed and stroked with a passion driven by selfish lust. Every now and then, a moan would surface from her mouth, usually followed by more from her partner's part._

_Natsume would have loved it if he was the one she was currently making love to. Unfortunately, that was hardly the case._

_Throwing his bag across the room, he slammed the door violently, alerting the two of his presence._

"_Natsume! What are you doing here?," a panicky Mikan Sakura asked as she struggled to cover herself up._

_Violence ensued, but due to Ruka being his best friend, he just walked out of the house after a few minutes, crying in disbelief as he shattered into smithereens._

_Ruka may have hurt him a bit physically, but it was Mikan's treachery that left a deep gash in his heart. So deep it was, in fact, that he felt that it might just rip in two._

_**WHY?!,**__ he thought all over and over again, __**WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?!**_

_End of Flashback_

_--_

Regardless of whether he deserved it or not, there was no use for questions anymore.

The damage was done.

And now, his mind is totally unhinged.

Licking her wounds and bruises, Natsume savoured the memories of what he had done earlier, hugging Mikan closely as he did so.

_Mikan is so beautiful. She's such a work of art…An ivory doll in a polka-dotted dress…_

_--_

_Flashback_

_Natsume stood outside the Sakura house, observing and drinking everything in with a sinister smile on his lips._

_It was the perfect time for redemption._

_Ruka was out, probably off to one of his gay animal rights campaigns. And the inventor was out of sight as well, probably having another late night at the Stock and Investment bureau._

_Mikan Sakura was easy prey._

_Dead easy._

_He barged into her room, grabbing her sleeping form by the hair as he threw punch after punch, pummelling the porcelain face he had always known._

"_NATSUME!! STOP!! PLEASE!!"_

_Her screams were futile, driving him more to the point of pleasurable insanity. Taking a pocket knife out of his jeans, he pinned her on the wall, rendering her completely powerless as he carved his name on her cheeks._

"_Let's carve something into that plain, blank piece of ivory canvas!," he giggled, squeezing her head to keep her still._

"_STOP!!"_

_He slapped her harshly as her screams pierced his ears, and he threw her across the room, pulling out a part of her scalp out whilst doing so._

"_NO! PLEASE! I'M SO SORRY NATSUME! NOOOOOO!"_

_But her cries were soon extinguished as he stabbed continuously, ignoring the blood spurting on his face._

"_Please….Tsume….I'm…..Sorr…."_

_--_

Natsume stood up, letting her corpse fall hard unceremoniously on the wooden floor.

There were more targets to chase. There was a lot that still needed to be finished.

_Next target : Bunnyboy…_

Oh Black Cat isn't finished.

He's just getting started…

Little by little, he's going to take them all out, like a hunter killing off his game.

Pretty soon, they would all be driven to extinction…

_Ready or not, here I come!_

You better count on it.

--

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whew! I loved writing this! I love the gore and insanity! *sigh* Nobody was reading it much in the Furuba section, so I posted it here too. Hope you guys like it! Please review!


End file.
